roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Narvaez, Jr.
Ray Narvaez, Jr., aka "BrownMan" (because he is Puerto Rican), is a contributor and golden member of Achievement Hunter. He was born on September 15, 1989. He grew up in New York. In The Internet Box and Achievement Hunter videos, Ray often jokes about being poor and Hispanic. He has a gamerscore of over 300,000, higher than that of anyone else working at Rooster Teeth. Ray is one of the hosts of A Look Back At. Ray's Twitter handle is @AH_BrownMan. Ray is Puerto Rican in descent, and lived in New York for most of his life, where he was a longtime contributor to Achievement Hunter prior to moving to Austin, Texas and becoming a fully fledged Rooster Teeth employee in early 2012. Ray's main job at Rooster Teeth is to make achievement guide videos for Achievement Hunter. He is often given the task of making guides for achievements that are too difficult for other employees (ie. Call of Duty SpecOps missions on Veteran difficulty). Aside from his work at Rooster Teeth, he also is a member of the Internet Box Podcast. In the Internet Box, Ray reveals that he lost his virginity at the age of 16 to a 23 year old friend of his. Ray is a brony, with a figurine of a pony on his desk. He is good friends with Michael Jones. Ray is also known to excel in video games; for example, in the Let's Play part 4 video for Minecraft Ray was able to get to Bedrock in under five minutes to Geoff Ramsey's surprise, and it took Geoff fifteen minutes to get to Bedrock. And in the Minecraft Let's Play part 5 ,when they had a race to build a diamond pickaxe, Ray was able to find enough diamond to make a diamond pickaxe, which meant Ray won, but Geoff refused to admit defeat and kicked Ray out of the XBOX LIVE game. Ray was able to get back in since the party was open, which meant that anyone could join in, Geoff had admitted defeat and Ray won, to which Geoff responded, "this was a stupid idea". In Let's Play Mincecraft part 14, Ray managed to secure the tower of pimps before anyone else in the most suspenseful video of Minecraft yet. And in all of the Let's Play London 2012 videos, he was always in first place, which meant he always won more gold medals, and he dedicated his winning to his home, Puerto Rico. And in the Minecraft Let's Play part 19, he was able to win the tower of pimps yet again after a main round (which decided the winner of the tower of pimps) and two bonus rounds. He regained the tower of pimps from Geoff who had won it in the previous Let's Play. In Minecraft Let's Play part 20, Ray once again won the Tower of Pimps after being the first to successfully navigate his way out of a user-made labyrinth. Ray also has a love of roses, which is constantly shown in all let's play's; having roses means he can transform and beat everyone. Ray often spouts hilarious one-liners, as shown in a 20 minute video called the "RayTage" which was made by 'HeroTheyCallMe'. Ray was at New York Comic Con in October 2012, along with Matt Hullum, Monty Oum and Kathleen Zuelch. He was apart of the Rooster Teeth interview on what it's like making Red vs Blue, he got to answer the auidance's questions he signed authographs and had taken pictures for fans. He even performed some magic tricks for the crowd. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Staff